Avanzando
by Nithcel
Summary: Ritsuka un joven de 14 años esta enredado con agatsuma soubi,un joven universitario de 22 años... drama y amor ... que mejor combinacion?
1. Chapter 1 Huyendo

-[Quisiera que fueras mío , solo mío, que nadie más pueda dejar marcas en ti, solo yo, ni siquiera tu madre]- fue un pensamiento que paso por la mente de Soubi mientras observaba a su pequeño neko ahí tirado en la cama boca abajo lastimado por su progenitora, mientras aun se oían sus gritos en la cocina.

Poco a poco el neko comenzó a despertar y dejo ver sus hermosas iris amatistas, cuando logro enfocar se dio cuenta de que Soubi se encontraba parado a su lado observándolo fijamente con esas dagas azules que tenían la capacidad de colarse y llegar hasta lo más hondo de su ser. De pronto se incorporó estupefacto, ya que recordaba claramente que le había ordenado al castaño que no lo fuera a ver a su casa, que no lo llamara y mucho menos que lo fuera a buscar al colegio, incluso recordaba que había cerrado su ventanal con llave.

-¿Co.. Como entraste?

-Me colé por la puerta-Dijo al momento que cerraba los ojos en un tono divertido.

El ojimatista aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa- y… ¿y mi madre? No… ¿no te vio?- dijo un poco preocupado mientras se decía a sí mismo –[de… debo ser fuerte, o me dejare llevar nuevamente, pero… pero sus ojos me… me…]-

-Ritsuka!,¡ ¿Con quién estás hablando? – dijo una mujer desconfiada

-¡Con nadie mamá! – Contesto mientras le señalaba al castaño la ventana- tu, camina, Oka-San no puede verte- advirtió en un susurro cuando vio que el mayor se quedaba completamente quieto.

El menor miro al castaño desconcertado al ver que este no se movía a pesar de su advertencia -Vamos, muévete-Recalco este ya un poco más desesperado, mientras sentía los golpes que su madre le daba a la puerta

-No- dijo secamente mientras que se moría de ganas de abrir esa puerta para que aquella mujer que tantas veces había golpeado a su niño se diera cuenta de que este no estaba solo y que tenia quien lo defendiera

El moreno al escuchar la negativa del castaño se impresiono, nunca pensó que le iba a responder eso –Soubi, es una orden- Dijo susurrando, sabía que el siempre le obedecería, al fin y al cabo eran luchador y sacrificio.

-No me importa- Respondió con la mirada fija en la puerta que era cruelmente golpada por la mujer que no paraba de gritarle al pequeño.

-Por favor, no me causes problemas, o por lo menos escóndete- Dijo atónito, sin poder parpadear.

-¡RITSUKA!, ¡RITSUKA! ¡ABREME! ¡MI RITSUKA… MI RITSUKA NO CERRARIA LA PUERTA CON LLAVE!

-¡Soubi!- dijo al momento que observaba al adulto salir a regañadientes por la ventana, pero sin irse, solo se escondió, luego el niño se dirigió a la puerta tratando de ocultar su desesperación. Tomo la manilla y con una asombrosa resignación abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a una enfurecida mujer.

-¿Con quién estabas?

-Con nadie ma…- No alcanzo a pronunciar toda la frase cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro

-¡Mentiroso!, ¡mi Ritsuka no me mentiría!- Grito al momento que lo tomaba de la ropa y lo arrojaba contra la pared, El menor al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, en un impulso, corrió hacia la puerta de su cuarto y salió bajando las escaleras con la mayor rapidez posible, cuando llego a la puerta principal de la casa, el cambio de luz lo dejo ciego por un momento, pero al sentir los pasos de su madre en las escaleras, siguió corriendo, llego hasta un callejón y se escondió allí, rogando que su madre no lo encontrara, si ella se molestaba cuando se quedaba quieto no quería siquiera imaginase que le hará por escapar.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de que su pequeño neko había huido, entro en la habitación y busco una maleta, la cual estaba bajo la cama, y comenzó a guardar ropa, se dirigió a la computadora, la cual se encontraba encendida, y guardo la carpeta "Memorias" en un CD, cuando tuvo todo lo "Necesario" intento llamarlo pero se percato que el móvil se encontraba en el cajón de la mesita de noche, así que se puso en marcha, camino por un largo rato, hasta que se encontró frente a frente con aquella mujer que tanto adiaba por atreverse a golpear a su niño, por un momento pensó en enfrentarla, decirle que el pequeño neko no está solo, pero de pronto sintió una angustia muy grande invadiéndole el corazón, una necesidad gigante de ver a su niño y comprobar que estaba bien, entonces se guardo su ira y reanudo la búsqueda.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Cuando el ojimatista se dio cuenta de que su madre ya no lo seguía, salió de su escondite en busca de un lugar más seguro, camino hasta encontrarse con un parque, se sentó en uno de los bancos y comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido hace unos minutos, los ojos del mayor, su reacción, como se había negado a cumplir su orden. –[¿Por qué siempre que estoy con el todo termina en desastre?]- paso unos minutos más pensando hasta que sus ojos se quedaron clavados en una figura que se acercaba a él.


	2. Chapter 2 Peligrosos Pasos

-Ritsuka! Por fin te encuentro, estaba muy preocupado, yo…- se detuvo al percatar que los ojos del menor se encontraban clavados en la maleta que llevaba con el

-E… esa maleta estaba bajo mi cama-

-Te traje algunas cosas, pensé que era lo mejor-

-Gra…gracias, creo que ya no podré volver a mi casa por un… buen tiempo- Dijo agachando la mirada, el castaño pudo ver como una lagrima surcaba su delicado rostro, corto la lagrima con el dedo meñique –Ritsuka, no… no me gusta verte llorar- al mismo tiempo que decía esto el moreno subía su mirada hasta que se encontró con aquellas dagas zafiro que lo llevaban hasta un paraíso de paz.

-Soubi yo… este… no tengo donde ir, iría a casa de Yuiko, pero no seria prudente, podría ir donde Yayoi pero el me mataría a preguntas. Lo otro seria ir donde Shinome-Sansei o donde mi psicóloga pero ellas demandarían a mi madre solo… solo me quedas tu, Soubi- Esto ultimo lo dijo con un hilo de voz y una voz muy temblorosa.

Soubi se sentó a su lado y deposito tiernamente un beso en los labios del ojimatista, haciéndolo terminar sus excusas –Déjame decirte algo, esta semana que estuve sin saber de ti, sin verte fue como un infierno, trate de aguantar lo mas posible pero este fue mi limite, trate de llamarte pero como nunca contestaste ni devolviste alguna de mis miles de llamada tuve que ir a verte, te amo Ritsuka, te a…-

-¡Cállate!, no quiero oírlo, duele oírlo, por eso no quería verte, no quiero que me quieras porque Seimei te lo ordeno, quiero que me ames como Aoyagi Ritsuka, no como el hermano menor de Seimei yo… yo…- No pudo terminar porque un nudo se le había creado en la garganta.

-Ritsuka yo… Para mi tu… -Soubi no quiso decir nada mas, ya que sabia lo terco que era su pequeño neko, entonces se paro y lo abrazo, Ritsuka al sentir los protectores brazos del mayor intento liberarse –[No, no debo dejarme llevar, se que todo es una mentira… entonces… ¿Por qué se siente tan bien?]- peleo un poco mas hasta que se rindió ante los brazos que lo aferraban fuertemente, el castaño le dijo casi susurrando en su oído.

-Ritsuka, si no le crees a mis palabras entonces tendrás que creerle a mis manos, a mis labios, a mis besos y caricias- esto ultimo lo dijo muy cerca casi apegado a su oreja humana provocando que el menor se estremeciera y que se ruborizara de golpe, lo que causo que al mayor se le escapara una risita traviesa.

Mientras lo besaba, con sus grandes manos acariciaba las orejas gatunas del menor, este sentía como su temperatura aumentaba con cada caricia y aun más cuando la lengua del mayor se paseaba libremente por su boca.

-Soubi… So…Soubi, A… aquí no- Dijo cuando logro separarse un poco- Po.. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a tu..?- un sonrojo aun más evidente se asomo en sus mejillas. –[¿Cómo es posible que unas cuantas caricias me pongan así?]-

Soubi lo miro sonriente y se levanto tomándolo en brazos, el menor s resistió un poco pero termino cediendo ante su amado.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Cuando llegaron al departamento este se encontraba aparentemente vacío, el castaño comenzó a revisar el departamento pero efectivamente este se encontraba vacío, se percato que encima de la mesa había una nota "Sou-Chan, me llamaron de la universidad para un viaje de ultimo minuto, intente llamarte pero, para variar, no contestaste, vuelvo en dos semanas, Cuídate, Atte. Kio" –[Uhm… Dos semanas, Kio no podrías haber sido mas oportuno, así tendré mas tiempo para estar a solas con mi gatito]- A todo esto Ritsuka se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared observando todos y cada uno de los movimientos del mayor, de pronto este se le acerco.

-¿Por qué no te sientas ahí?- Dijo señalando la cama

-Etto… [¿Que hago?] El piso esta muy cómodo

Una sonrisa surco el delicado rostro del castaño, provocando que el moreno se enojara un poco, se le acerco y suavemente al niño y lo miro de cerca, como si tratara de grabar todos los rasgos de la cara el menor.

-[Por que con solo mirarme provocas este nerviosismo en mi?- el ojimatista lo miro directamente a los ojos todo el tiempo que pudo soportar, luego desvió la mirada pero unas heladas manos evitaron que girara el rostro y poco a poco se acerco, el moreno estaba estático mientras que el castaño le daba un beso en los labios, el ojimatista intento separarse pero sin éxito, cuando el mayor lo soltó este estaba sonrojado a mas no poder.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Am.. Un poco

-Entonces, ¿que quieres comer?

- no… se [A ti] – al pensar esto se sonrojo aun mas

Soubi se dirigió a la cocina mientras que el niño se hundía en sus pensamientos.

-[¿Qué hago?, lo quiero, lo quiero mucho, pero no puedo creerle, como podré saber si es verdad lo que el me dice, quiero creerle pero no puedo, lo quiero, lo a…]- de pronto llevo sus manos a sus orejas gatunas –[Estas orejas simbolizan inocencia, pero… no me molestaría dárselas a el, sinceramente a el seria al único a quien se las daría. Pero… pe… ¿y si me estoy equivocando?, ¿Y si el no me quiere tanto como dice?]- un rojo más fuerte se asomo en sus mejillas cuando recordó las palabras del mayor en el parque.

El luchador entro en la habitación sacando al menor de sus pensamientos

-¿Pensabas en mi?- dijo el castaño al momento que el moreno negaba con la cabeza, el mayor se acerco de a poco mientras que el menor no hacia nada mas que mirarlo fijamente sin parpadear

-Te quiero Ritsuka, te…

-¡BASTA!- grito alejándolo de su lado –Te… ¡TE dije que no quería oírlo! Te…- el mayor lo abrazo y lo giro para que lo observara ya que el menor se había volteado para no mirarlo a los ojos –Ritsuka yo…- no dijo nada mas y lo beso, el menor quiso soltarse pero algo dentro de el no lo dejo.

-Ya te dije que si no le crees a mis palabras tendrás que creerle a mis caricias- Dijo al momento que lo tomaba en brazos y lo llevaba a la cama

El luchador no dejo de besarlo y aprisionarlo entre sus brazos hasta que llegaron a la cama, ahí lo deposito, el sacrificio lo miraba fijo con sus hermosas iris amatistas, estupefacto, esperando los movimientos del castaño, este lo observo por un instante, realmente quería recordar este momento con lujo de detalle por siempre.

-So.. Soubi ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Quieres…- un tierno nerviosismo se presentaba tanto en su voz como en sus ojos y un sonrojo asomo al pensar lo que iba a decir- Hacerme perder mis orejas?

-Haré lo que sea por demostrarte que te amo, Ritsuka, tu dijiste que no le creías a mis palabras, entonces dime ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

El ojimatista se quedo pensando, de todo lo que el castaño pudo responder eso fue lo ultimo que se le ocurrió, realmente no sabia que decir, en verdad "Eso" seria lo único que demostraría su amor pero… el no quería perder sus orejas todavía… ¿o si?, y si así fuera, ¿Quería perderlas con Soubi?. No sabia que decir y realmente l mirada de Soubi no ayudaba mucho, el sentía como esas dagas zafiro entraban en su alma buscando la respuesta.

-Etto… yo… am… lo que… Sou… Soubi yo….- El luchador disfrutaba de esa imagen , adoraba ver como su niño se encontraba tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía coordinar las ideas mientras que sus mejillas se coloreaban cada vez mas.

-Ritsuka, te quedan dos opciones, pedirme que te demuestre mi amor o creerle a mis palabras, dime ¿Qué prefieres?- mientras esperaba la respuesta continuo besando el cuello del ojimatista.

-[¿Qué hago?, debo sacar estas dudas de mi corazón, pero… pero… ¿Qué hago? Lo quiero, lo se, pero… ¡AH! Si dejara de tocarme podría pensar mejor ¬¬'' pero… no quiero que pare]- mientras el menor pensaba, el mayor continuo llenándolo de besos, de pronto comenzó a mover sus manos por debajo de la polera del ojimatista, lo que provoco que este se estremeciera bajo suyo.

-Ritsuka… decídete luego o yo no respondo- dijo al momento que comenzaba lentamente a subir su polera


	3. Chapter 3 Pide Y Se Te Dara

-So.. Soubi yo… yo quiero… yo… yo te quiero y realmente contigo seria con quien me gustaría perderlas y si es algo que tengo que sacrificar para saber si tú me amas de verdad, lo… lo haré- dijo el moreno llenándose de valor.

Una sonrisa un tanto traviesa se asomo por los labios del mayor, este al escuchar esas palabras se acerco aun mas al menor y atrapo sus labios en un beso profundo que casi dejo sin aliento al menor, este poco a poco fue cediendo ante las caricias del mayor, disfrutando cada vez mas de las caricias que este le proporcionaba, cuando termino de quitarle la polera dejo al descubierto ese pequeño pecho que lo volvía mas loco cada vez que lo veía, pero de pronto algo lo saco de su locura, su pequeño niño estaba temblando y las lagrimas surcaban ese hermoso rostro, el mayor preocupado paro sus caricias separándose un poco, el menor al darse cuenta de que el mayor se había retirado un poco abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unas dagas azules que lo observaban con preocupación.

-Ritsuka, ¿por qué lloras si aun no hago nada?- dijo entre risa y preocupación

-Sou… Soubi yo, yo te… te quiero- declaro soltando mas lagrimas mientras agachaba la mirada

-Yo también te amo Ritsuka- dijo besándolo nuevamente en los labios, el menor cerro sus ojos entregándose por completo a ese beso –[¿Por qué ahora tus palabras me suenan tan sinceras?]- pensó al momento que el mayor lo volvía a colocar bajo suyo y reanudaba la tarea de besar su pequeño cuerpo, el menor sentía como si cada beso le despertara algo dentro que no podía explicar, lo único que sabía era que quería más, mucho mas de eso.

El mayor poco a poco iba subiendo el tono de sus caricias provocando que el menor soltara uno que otro gemido, lo cual estimulaba mas al mayor, poco a poco fue bajando por el cuerpo del menor hasta llegar a esos botones rosados que suplicaban por un poco de atención, el mayor comenzó a acariciarlos con un poco de desesperación pero sin perder la delicadeza, mientras tanto el menor intentaba ahogar los gemidos provocados por el mayor, pero uno que otro lograba escapar provocando que el castaño se desesperara aun mas por poseer ese pequeño y perfecto cuerpo, el moreno se sentía en las nubes pero los pensamientos no lo dejaban disfrutar el momento –[¿Qué le voy a decir a mi madre, Shinome-Sansei, Katsuko Sensei, Katsuko-Sensei, a mis amigos?, ¿Cómo les explico que a los catorce años perdí las orejas con un adulto de veinticuatro? ¿Qué voy a hacer?]- de pronto algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la lengua del castaño atacando su ombligo, el moreno ya sabía que no había vuelta atrás, esto iba a pasar si o si, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que les dirá a los demás, aunque estando con él, todo daba exactamente lo mismo, había aguantado tanto, se había negado tanto, pero ahora se sentía seguro de que era el momento, de que era el momento de entregarle sus orejas, de entregarse a él.

Pasado unos minutos nadie se decía nada, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada de ambos y uno que otro gemido del menor, de pronto las manos del menor comenzaron a pasearse por los dorados cabellos del mayor, cosa que lo impresiono, después las manos del menor siguieron bajando hacia la espalda por encima de la ropa ocasionando que el mayor se motivara aun mas en su misión de demostrarle a su pequeño neko el amor que le tenía, las caricias pararon cuando el mayor se saco la polera dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso, el neko se quedo embobado mirándolo por unos minutos hasta que vio al mayor posicionándose de nuevo sobre el continuando con su labor, el moreno no podía evitar sentirse raro al tocar directamente la piel suave y fría del mayor, poco a poco las fue pasando con más confianza, mientras que el mayor odiaba mas cada segundo a esos pantalones que no le dejabas continuar con su demostración de amor, de pronto comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y despacio fue descendiendo, hasta llegar a los pantalones, con delicadeza lo acariciaba por encima de ellos hasta que comenzó a desabrocharlos. El menor lo volvió a sorprender cuando el mismo comenzó a quitarse las zapatillas y su pantalón quedando solamente en bóxer, mientras tanto el mayor disfrutaba del espectáculo, el menor estaba tan nervioso que le costó montones quitarse las zapatillas y los pantalones, pero al final lo logro, dándole el pase al mayor para que siguiera, este volvió a su posición y lo beso en los labios mientras le acariciaba las piernas.

-Tus… tus manos se… sie..nten muy bien-

-¿En serio?- pregunto en un tono picaron

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?[¡Demonios!]-

-Si eso dices ahora, imagínate después- Dijo atrapándolo en un beso.

El menor se negó a imaginar, solamente se dejo llevar por las caricias del mayor, lo beso por todo el cuerpo y sus manos lo acariciaban por completo, el sentía que estaba en las nubes, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del mayor, cuando ya había bajado el cierre se percato de lo que ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, el mayor se incorporo para sacarse los pantalones que ya para ese momento no eran nada más que una gran molestia, el ojimatista se percato de que el sexo del ojiazul ya estaba excitado y casi por inercia se miro a si mismo dándose cuenta de que él se encontraba en la misma situación, el mayor lo volvió a colocar debajo de él y siguió besándolo pero sus manos ya no se encontraban en sus piernas, ahora acariciaban su sexo por encima del bóxer.

El menor al sentir estas caricias se olvido de todas sus preocupaciones dejándole el camino libre al placer, el mayor sabía que no podría controlarse mucho mas, quería tenerlo ya. De pronto sus manos cambiaron de lugar, metiéndose dentro de la última prende que le quedaba al moreno acariciando directamente su sexo, el moreno no pudo evitar emitir un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores. El castaño comenzó a masajear el sexo del moreno con un ritmo mediano elevando cada segundo el ritmo mientras que lo besaba en los labios. El menor instintivamente comenzó a hacer lo mismo pero por encima de la prenda del mayor, este al percatarse de esto le quito la ultima prenda dejándolo tal y como había llegado a ese mundo, el menor se sentía seguro, ya no le importaba nada, solo pensaba en lo mucho que quería al hombre que lo tocaba, a Soubi, este se quito la prenda quedando igual que el menor, este se quedo embobado mirando como el sexo del mayor se encontraba excitado, el castaño lo saco de su trance cuando lo levanto, sentándolo encima de él, haciendo que le rodeara la cadera con sus piernitas, luego reanudo sus caricias y lentamente fue avanzando hacia su pequeña y virginal entradita provocando un gran escalofrió en el menor que entusiasmo al mayor a continuar recorriendo esa sensible zona, mientras que el menor se estremecía con cada toque.

-So… Soubi- llamo observándolo con esas hermosas iris amatistas llenas de curiosidad -¿Me… me va a doler?- pregunto dudoso ya que una vez había escuchado que dolía mucho.

-mjm, un poco pero veras que valdrá la pena- respondió mientras continuaba con sus caricias en aquella entradita ya muy desesperado, de pronto llevo sus dedos a la boca del menor para que los lamiera pero este se negó.

-Si no lo haces te dolerá mas-

Al escuchar esto comenzó a soltar la boca para darle la entrada a aquellos largos y fríos dedos, cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente llenos de saliva los llevo hasta esa pequeña entrada del menor, despacio comenzó a meter un dedo ahí, el menor al sentir esto se arqueo en la cama y dejo salir un grito de dolor, pero el mayor no se detuvo, de hecho busco la boca del menor con rapidez y la secuestro en un beso que callo aquel grito.

Jugueteo un poco mas con el dedo y luego metió el segundo provocando que el menor se estremeciera pero esta vez sin el grito, siguió moviéndolos dentro del menor y sin mayor preparación metió el tercer dedo, siguió jugueteando dentro del menor abriendo los dedos en forma de tijeras metiéndolos y sacándolos con suavidad mientras que los gemidos del menor se ahogaban en la boca del mayor que estaban unidos en un mágico beso, mientras que las manos del menor se encontraban en la espalda del mayor aferradas como si fuera una sabana dejando las marcas de sus uñas en ellas.

-So.. am… am…-

-Solo relájate, así será más sencillo- Dejo sacando sus dedos del interior del menor provocando otro sonoro jadeo que excito aun mas al castaño, acomodo mejor al menor juntándolo lo más posible, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en lo que metía su sexo en aquella entradita, en ese instante todo el cuerpo del menor se tenso y un fuerte gemido se ahogo en la boca del mayor, este se detuvo al sentir esto pero el menor lo miro.

-Con… ti… nua, si…gue- dijo cerrando los ojos dejando que las lagrimas rodaran libremente por su rostro, el mayor lo beso y seco las lagrimas.

-¿Se..guro?-

-Es… una orden- dijo con voz firme y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Hai- respondió al momento en el que lo penetraba por completo, el menor jadeaba y rasguñaba la espalda del mayor, este espero un poco para que se relajara y continuo embistiéndole mientras más gemidos salían ahora libremente por ambas bocas creando una sinfonía inolvidable para ambos, el castaño sentía como iba llegando a su límite mientras que el menor ya sentía placer puro, y era una sensación que superaba a cualquier momento de su vida, se sentía en la gloria, en el paraíso.

-So.. Soubi.. yo… yo ya no pue… no puedo más-

-Yo..Yo tampoco-

De pronto dos sonoros gemidos llenaron la habitación, gemidos que rebosaban de placer y amor, en el momento ambos terminaron, el mayor se desplomo con cuidado mientras que el menor sentía como su pequeña entrada se llenaba del liquido del mayor, despacio saco su sexo del menor dejando al liquido correr entre sus piernas para luego perderse en las sabanas.

-Soubi te amo- dijo cuando logro normalizar su respiración.

-Yo también te amo Ritsuka- respondió al momento que lo abrazaba con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba la cabeza quitándole con el mayor cuidado aquellas orejas gatunas, de pronto el menor sintió un pequeño tirón y miro las manos del castaño en las cuales ahora reposaban sus orejitas gatunas, instantáneamente se llevo una mano a la cabeza y recorrió el lugar donde hasta hace poco se encontraban sus orejitas.

-¿Te Dolió?-

-N…no- aun no cabía en la impresión, realmente pensó que dolería mas, pero no.

-Te amo Ritsuka-

-Te… creo.-

El mayor lo abrazo protectoramente y cubriéndose a ambos con las sabanas se durmieron no sin antes darse un tierno beso de buenas noches cargado de amor.


	4. Chapter 4 Consecuencias 1

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

-Ritsuka ¿Quieres desayunar?

-h..Hai- respondió aun con algo de sueño mientras se sentaba en la cama para que el mayor depositara la bandeja -¿Qué hora es?

-Las 10:15 Am-

-Am… Las 10:15, … ¡LAS 10:15! ¡Por qué no me despertaste, hoy tenía que ir a la escuela!

-Es que te veías tan lindo durmiendo, a parte que aun tenemos que pensar en que le vas a decir a los demás.

-¿Qué le voy a decir sobre…?- Un colorido sonrojo le inundo las mejillas al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, y un sudor helado comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo al pensar en la reacción de su madre.

El mayor casi adivinando lo que el menor estaba pensando lo abrazo por encima de la bandeja –No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré contigo, te cuidare de todo y de todos- El menor se sentía tan a salvo, tan protegido que ya no le preocupaba nada, pero casi inconscientemente se llevo una mano al lugar donde hace poco estaban sus orejas encontrando nada más que pelo, el mayor lo volvió a abrazar y lo beso en los labios.

-Será mejor que desayunes o se te enfriaras las tostadas- Le susurro al oído provocando que se estremeciera por completo.

El moreno estaba rojo hasta las orejas y tomo la tostada y se la echo a la boca ignorando a las dagas azules que lo observaban.

El castaño se retiro de la habitación dejando al moreno desayunando. Cuando termino dejo la bandeja en el suelo y se tapo hasta la nariz, sus pensamientos lo atormentaban, tenía miedo, mucho miedo…

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

-Ritsuka, Rit…

-mmm….- Mascullo perezosamente ya que lo había despertado.

-¿Qué quieres almorzar?

-¿Al…morzar?, ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 13:48

-[¿¡Tanto dormí!] Etto… quiero… ¡Papas fritas! Y… ¡Y pollo asado!- dijo con una ENORME sonrisa.

-Bueno- respondió dándole un beso en la frente y se fue a la cocina dejando al ex neko muy sorprendido.

El moreno se levanto y camino hasta la cocina donde encontró al castaño cocinando, lo observaba fijamente, cada movimiento, grabándolo en su memoria –[El es… es… qui…en yo… amo, es, por quien yo haría cualquier cosa]- el menor seguía mirándolo fijamente.

-¡RITSUKA ESTA SERVIDO! Oh, estabas aquí…

-Hai [Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba aquí]- se dirigió hacia el puesto que estaba servido en la mesa, de pronto el mayor se sentó frente a él pero sin un plato -¿Tu no vas a comer?-

-No, quisiera comer otra cosa, pero… no sé si me dejes- comento mientras una juguetona sonrisa atravesaba su rostro.

El menor al escuchar esto se sonrojo, para variar, y bajo la mirada –Baka… - fue lo único que pudo decir mientras bajaba la mirada, pero en su tono de voz no había enojo sino algo de diversión también.

El mayor se levanto y camino hacia el menor que seguía con la mirada perdida en el suelo, luego agarro su rostro y lo beso provocando que el menor se sonrojara aun mas.

-¿Me dejas?- esto lo dijo susurrando en su oreja.

-So.. Soubi-

-¿Si?

-Yo… [¡Maldito pervertido!]

De pronto suena el celular de Soubi

-¡Tsk! ¿Moshi Moshi?

_-¡Sou-Chan! __¿Cómo estás?_

-ah… Kio, bien ¿Y tú?

Un suspiro GIGANTE salió de la boca del menor, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Soubi.

_-Estoy en México, trabajando ¿Y tú? ¿Me extrañas?_

-No, estoy bien acompañado.

_-¿Acom.. pañado? ¡Sou-chan! ¡no me digas que estas con ese niño! ¡Pervertido!_

-Kio, no soy un pervertido [¿O sí?]

_-¡Sou-Chan!_

El mayor se percato de que el menor ya no se encontraba en la cocina.

-Kio, deja de reclamarme, me tengo que ir ¡Nos vemos!

_-¡Sou!_

El mayor colgó el teléfono –Ahora a buscar a Ritsuka- esto lo dijo con un tono muy pícaro, mientras tanto el menor se encontraba en la habitación revisando las cosas que el mayor le había traído, de pronto unos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura –Aquí estabas- el moreno se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con el castaño quien le dio un beso.

-S..siempre estuve aquí- dijo separándose del mayor.

El mayor solo lo miro alejarse, el menor revolvía su ropa sin sentido alguno, se notaba que no sabía qué hacer, paso una media hora hasta que el mayor hablo.

-Ritsuka… ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí hay solo dos camas, la de Kio y la mía, pero… no sé si Kio llega hoy o no… [No le diré que Kio no está]

-Ah… creo que contigo…- Se dio la vuelta para que el mayor no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo, el mayor lo tomo por la cintura y lo acerco hacia su cuerpo.

-Es obvio- al momento que decía esto lo volteo y le dio un beso en los labios.

Pasaron unas horas, en las que ambos jugaban al gato y el ratón, Ritsuka avanzaba por el departamento buscando algo para distraerse de ese adulto mientras que este lo perseguía y acosaba a cada rato, pero al menor no le molestaba y el mayor se divertía, hasta que los pensamientos volvieron a la cabeza del menor, y pregunto.

-Soubi, ¿Qué voy a hacer mañana?

El mayor guardo silencio, realmente el tampoco sabía, y temía las consecuencias.

-Ritsuka… esperemos a mañana… ¿Ahora vamos a dormir?

-Hai.

El menor simplemente se tendió en la cama mientras que el mayor se tendió a su lado y lo abrazo, el menor se dejo abrazar quedándose dormido en ellos.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

-Ritsuka, Rit-Chan, despierta, son las siete.

-¿Ah? A… hai

El moreno comenzó a levantarse perezosamente mientras que el castaño lo observaba, -¿Y? ¿pensaste algo?- el menor salió del baño con un poco de espuma en los dientes por la pasta dental -¡PERDON!, ¡CON TUZ ACOZOZ NO PUDE PENZAR NADA!- el mayor se dio media vuelta muy divertido y se encamino a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

-¡Ritsuka, a desayunar!

-¡Hai!- el menor se asomo y no pudo evitar la emoción, tenía muchas cosas ricas para comer.

-¿Quieres té?

-hai, gracias-

Tomaron desayuno y se dirigieron a la escuela, ambos estaban en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos, de pronto el menor rompió la silenciosa atmósfera.

-¡¿Soubi no sé que voy a hacer!- dijo ya muy desesperado

-Ritsuka, cálmate

-pero…¿ si llaman a Oka-San? Ella sería capaz de matarme ahí mismo

-Rit-Chan no te preocupes, yo te acompañare, no dejare que te hagan daño nunca mas

El menor solo se dedico a observarlo, realmente se sentía seguro sentía que ya nada sería como antes, caminaron en silencio el poco trayecto que quedaba.

-Ahí están tus amigos

-Si, [¿Seguirán siendo mis amigos ?] ahí está Yuiko, - dijo al momento que frenaba el paso.

-¿Rit…?

-Voy a esperar a que entre.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos hasta que la pelirrosa entro, entonces siguieron el camino al portón.

Rit-Chan te vendré a buscar o… ¿quieres que me quede?-

-¿Puedes quedarte?- dijo al momento que se frotaba las manos, realmente los nervios lo estaban matando.

-Estaré aquí por cualquier cosa.

-Hai.. gracias

El menor se lleno de valor y comenzó a subir las escaleras, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta tomo una gran bocanada de aire para tomar valor y entro,


	5. Chapter 5 Consecuencias 2

, en ese momento un gran revuelo se creo en el curso, unas chicas porque había llegado, unos chicos por la ausencia de sus orejas y otros simplemente se aprovecharon del pánico, la profesora se paro e intento callarlos, pero ella estaba mas asombrada que los demás.

-¡Ritsuka-Kun!- la pelirrosa se levanto de su asiento.

-¡Chico!, guarden silencio, ¿Aoyagi-Kun, puede acompañarme?-

-Hai- el moreno se encontraba mas inexpresivo que de costumbre.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a su despacho, entraron, el menor fue y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la mesa, mientras la profesora cerraba la puerta, ella intentaba por todos los medios posibles calmarse hasta que lo logro, luego se dirigió a sentarse frente al menor.

-Aoyagi-Kun, tu madre vino ayer para ver si habias venido, al parecer escapaste de tu casa, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Shinome-Sensei yo… [¿Debo decir la verdad?, pero si le digo la verdad, ¿que le pasara a Oka-San?, ¿Debo? ¿Debo decirle?] lo que sucede es que…[Gomen ne Oka-San]- tomo aire y comenzó a hablar sin detenerse –Huí de mi casa porque mi madre piensa que no soy el ritsuka real y me prepara pruebas, si no las paso me golpea por eso muchas veces llegaba con heridas entonces me fui con Soubi y ahí me estoy quedando, no quiero volver a mi casa, si vuelvo no se si salga de ahí, ¡Shinome-Sansei se lo suplico! ¡No me haga volver!

-Aoyagi-Kun, lo… lo que me cuentas… tengo que dar aviso de esto.

-¡Pero Sensei, si lo hace… ¿Qué hago yo?, tampoco quiero que le hagan algo a Oka-San, no quiero.

-Tu… ¿Tu madre sabe lo otro?-pregunto mientras miraba fijamente la cabeza del menor, precisamente el lugar donde deberían estar sus orejitas gatunas.

-No- respondió bajando la mirada –y si se entera es capaz de matarme- el solo hecho de pensarlo lo asustaba de sobremanera.

La profesora no podía creer lo que escuchaba, trataba de mantenerse serena pero al parecer esto era mas de loque podía soportar, temía seguir preguntando, ya que ella aun conservaba esas orejitas, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Y…¿La chica aun las conservaba?

-no… [¿Qué va pasar cuando le cuente la verdad?] n…o es una chica.

Un gran silencio se hizo presente, la profesora estaba aun más conmocionada que antes, realmente no creía lo que escuchaba, mientras tanto el menor la observaba muy nervioso.

-[Soubi]- era lo único que se paseaba por su mente, quería estar a su lado para sentirse seguro otra vez. Después de un largo silencio por fin hablo la profesora.

-Yo no puedo juzgarte, pero creo que aun eras muy pequeño compara decidir por un hombre o una muejer, y aun mas para entregarselas.

El moreno solo la miraba, el ya había vuelto a ser inexpresivo mientras que la profesora pensaba mil cosas, las dudas, los comentarios, las recriminaciones, los consejos, la preocupación, todo volaba de un lado a otro de su mente.

-¿Quién es?- esa pregunta se le escapo de los labios.

-Sensei el es…

De pronto se abre la puerta dejando entrara un joven alto de cabello castaño claro largo.

-Agatsuma-San- dijo la profesora levantándose de su silla.

-¡EL!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, ya que sentía que si no lo hacia la voz no le saldria, la profesora cambio su semblante por uno aun mas desconcertado.

-¿Agatsuma-San?- Pregunto sentandose nuevamente en su silla con un expresivo rostro que reflejaba dudas, decepción y tristeza.

El de ojos zafiro se acerco a la mesa mirando fijamente al ojimatista. La profesora solo lo miraba atónita, no sabia que hacer, sentía como se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos, de pronto palideció.

-Sensei, ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto el ojimatista parándose de su silla.

-Ha… Hai, No me pasa na…- de pronto desvaneció, en el momento el de ojos zafiro se apresuro y evito que esta cayera al suelo de plano, la acomodo en un sofá que había en la sala, intentaba despertarla pero no funcionaba, el niño solamente miraba los vanos intentos.

-Soubi, ¿Qué tiene?-

-Creo que fue la impresión, ¿Puedes alcanzarme la botella de agua?

-Hai_ el moreno se acerco a la mesa y al mirar por la ventana pudo ver que su madre iba caminando hacia la entrada del colegio, el menor se helo por completo, el miedo lo inundaba, tanto que se le cayo la botella.

-Ritsuka, ¿Sucede algo?

El moreno no podía hablar si quiera, lo único que hizo fue apuntar hacia la ventana, el mayor se incorporo rápidamente, llego al lado del menor y pudo ver la razón del pánico, el mayor solo lo abrazo, el menor estaba inmóvil, el miedo lo había dominado por completo.

-Aquí estoy para defenderte de todos- el menor volteo para mirarlo y lo beso en los labios, el mayor nunca espero esa reacción, mientras que el menor comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta pero unos brazos le impidieron seguir.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-pregunto volteándolo para que lo viera a los ojos.

-¿Qué crees que hago?- dijo firme pero con una angustia evidente en su mirada.

-Suicidarte- Dijo bromeando –Seria lo mismo que ir solo a enfrentarte con tu madre- Relleno mas serio.

-Soubi… No le hagas daño ¿Si?, se que es quien me ha maltratado, se el odio que le tienes pero… te pido de todo corazón que no le hagas daño.

El mayor lo miro desconcertado -¿Qué?- realmente se había perdido en la conversación.

-Yo… voy a ir a hablar con ella, en caso de que algo salga mal no quiero que la lastimes, te lo pido, por favor no le hagas daño, solo sácame de ahí- el moreno se mostraba decidido, el miedo ya se había transformado en confianza –Se que no dejaras que me hagan daño-

El mayor lo tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un beso que el menor continuó, no quería soltarlo –Al parecer ya no te sonrojas- comento el mayor soltándolo.

-Cállate- ordeno el moreno abrazándolo con mas fuerza.

De pronto la profesora comenzó a despertar y al verlos abrazados recordó todo lo sucedido de golpe.

-Agatsuma-San- dijo muy bajito casi en un suspiro pero el moreno alcanzo a percibirlo.

-Sensei, ¿Esta bien?- la profesora lomito detenidamente por unos segundos antes de responder.

-Ha… hai-

En el momento que la profesora se levantaba alguien golpeo la puerta.

_-Shinome-Sensei, ¿esta ocupada?_

-N..o, pase.

El mayor casi por arte de magia desapareció dejando al sacrificio solo con la profesora, cuando se abriola puerta dejo ver a dos personas, uno el director del colegio, y la otra era la mamá del menor, este se helo nuevamente, pero le duro poco ya que confiaba que su luchador lo vendría a rescatar en caso de que fuera necesario.

_-Shinome-Sensei, esta aquí la madre de Aoyagi Ritsuka, quiere conversar con us…-_ el director guardo silencio al ver al moreno parado al lado de ella y sin sus orejas.

-Si, director, yo me encargo, pase- con un ademán de la mano le indico a la madre del menor donde debía sentarse, de pronto el caos empezó.

-El… el no es mi hijo.

-Aoyagi-San, se que es difícil pero…-

-¡El no es mi Ritsuka, el no es!-

-Oka-San- el moreno la miraba, ya no era anormal verla así.

-¡NO ME DIGAS OKA-SAN! ¡TU NO ERES MI RITSUKA, MI RITSUKA NO HABRIA ESCAPADO!-de pronto lo agarro de la polera suspendiéndolo en el aire- ¡TU NO ERES! –grito mientras lo lanzaba contra la pared, este golpeo de lleno la cabeza en ella provocándose una herida.

-¡Aoyagi-San!-la profesora estaba mas que anonadada con la reaccion, pero la adulta no reaccionaba, de pronto se lanzo encima del menor ahorcándolo.

-¡TU NO ERES! ¡DEVUELVEME A MI RITSUKA! ¡DEVUELVEMELO!-

En ese momento Soubi entro en la sala apartando a la enfurecida mujer de su amado, ella lo miro e intento posar nuevamente sus manos en el cuello del moreno, pero soubi se interpuso provocando aun mas enojo en la progenitora, la profesora tomó al menor alejándolo de ahí, pero el moreno se encontraba inconciente, la mujer golpeaba con fuerza al mayor quien la tenía sujeta, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, este era el momento que había esperado pero no podía hacer nada, ya que su niño se lo había pedido, lo único que hizo fue inmovilizarla, cosa que requirió mucha fuerza, en ese momento una voz lo saco de su labor.

-Agatsuma-San, no reacciona, y… esta sangrando mucho- comunico la profesora mientras continuaba con sus tareas para despertar al menor, el mayor saco a la enfurecida mujer fuera de la sala dejándola afuera cerrando rápidamente la puerta, miro a su niño que se encontraba tendido en el suelo sin reaccionar, se dirigió a el mientras los gritos de Misaki comenzaban a llenar la escuela. En ese entonces llego el director sacándola del recinto.

-Ritsuka… Despierta, Por favor- pidió el mayor con una voz extremadamente preocupada, temía haber llegado tarde, temía perderlo-Rit-Chan… no me dejes solo, te lo suplico- la maestra llamo por una ambulancia, mientras observaba a la pareja, el moreno de pronto comenzó a reaccionar.

-Sou…bi, te…quiero.

-Yo también, pronto te llevaremos a un hospital ¿ya?, vas a estar bien, no te preocupes.-La voz del mayor estaba totalmente quebrada, sentía como se le iba la vida de su amor entre las manos, todo por esperar unos segundos mas.

-Soubi, Gracias por… todo- de pronto el moreno comenzó a llorar.

-Ritsuka, no te despidas, vas a estar bien- el mayor tuvo que esforzarse para retener las lagrimas.

-Agatsuma-San, llego la ambulancia- anuncio la profesora en lo que abría la puerta, este tomo al moreno con mucho cuidado, como si fuera una pieza de cristal, y lo llevo hacia la ambulancia –Ritsuka, mantente despierto, solo mírame-

El niño hacia un fuerte esfuerzo por no dormir, se sentía cansado, llegaron a la ambulancia donde había una camilla ya lista para dejar al menor, el mayor lo deposito en ella mientras los paramédicos hacían su trabajo, ya cuando lo iban a subir ala ambulancia el niño aferro con fuerza la mano del mayor-No me dejes solo…- Suplicó.

El mayor asintió subiéndose a la ambulancia junto a su amado, cerraron las puertas y se dirigieron al hospital


	6. Chapter 6 Volviendo A Ti

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto el director al ver la ambulancia.

-Un alumno tropezó por la escaleras [Por alguna razón Aoyagi-kun no quería dar aviso a la policía, mejor voy a hablar con su madre personalmente]Pero ya está todo solucionado- Mintió la profesora -¿Y Aoyagi-San?

-Se marcho a su casa, al parecer fue demasiada la impresión-

-Puede Ser-

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

-Soubi te amo- Declaro el menor, sabia que algo estaba mal y la cara del mayor se lo confirmaba.

-Yo también- Le dijo dándole un beso, el menor le respondió y aferro con fuerza su mano.

-Gracias por to…do- poco a poco la fuerza iba desapareciendo.

-No… ¡Ritsuka no!, ¡POR FAVOR!, no me dejes solo- esto ultimo lo dijo llorando mientras abrazaba a su niño sintiendo su debilitada respiración que lentamente iba cesando –no….-

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

-Ritsuka, abre los ojos- Ordeno una voz muy familiar.

-Esa voz…- Dijo abriendo los ojos hallándose en el fondo del mar –Yo la conozco, ¿Seimei, eres tu?

-¿Qué sucede?- De pronto el menor se percato de que la voz provenía de un punto brillante en medio del mar -¿Ya te rendiste?

-¡No!-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Yo… Oka-San se puso violenta de nuevo, tú dijiste que corriera hacia ti cuando esto pasara.

-Pero yo ya no estoy- De pronto la luz se volvió la imagen del santuario.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hago?, Seimei, no quiero rendirme, pero no veo otra salida- El menor luchaba por acercarse a esa imagen pero retrocedió al ver que esta se convertía en su madre.

-¡TU NO ERES MI RITSUKA! ¡DEVUELVEMELO!

El menor retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta que chocó con una pared, de pronto se encontró en su cuarto.

-Ritsuka, ¿Quieres volver? ¿O te quedarás conmigo?-preguntó la mota de luz.

-Yo… Quiero…- el menor enmudeció cuando vio al castaño entrar en su cuarto, pero este no lo vio, solamente se dirigió a la cama del menor tendiéndose en ella, en su cara se veía tristeza y amargura –Soubi, ¿Qué te pasa?- el menor intentó tocarlo pero no pudo, de pronto este comenzó a llorar –Soubi, no llores, ¡Soubi!-

-no te va a escuchar, tu ya no existes.

-no… Seimei, ¡Yo quiero volver!-

-¿Por qué?- Volvieron al océano .¿No te quieres quedar conmigo?

-No es eso… Seimei yo… yo lo amo y no puedo dejarlo sufrir.

-Pero ya no puedes volver, ya viniste, ya no te puedes ir, te quedarás aquí, conmigo, por siempre y para siempre, solo conmigo.

-no… yo tengo que volver, ¡No me puedo quedar aquí!

-Pero Ritsuka…

-¡Noooo!

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

-Cuidado Señor, vamos, uno, dos, tres, ¡Cuidado!... Nada….

-¡Rit-Chan! ¡vuelve! ¡Inténtelo de nuevo!

-Cuatro mil, uno, dos, tres, ¡Cuidado! …. Nada…

-¿Nada? ¡Auméntelo!- el mayor se dirigió al menor y le dijo –Amor, regresa, te necesito, no quiero perderte, no puedes irte yo…

-Cuidado señor- dijo el paramédico para aplicarle la última reanimación al menor –Uno, Dos, Tres- Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en los que el mayor sentía que moría hasta que lentamente la máquina volvía a detectar los signos vitales del menor devolviéndole la vida al castaño.

Cuando llegaron al hospital lo bajaron y se lo llevaron a una sala dejando al castaño afuera por unos eternos minutos hasta que salio un joven alto y de bata blanca.

-Doctor, ¿Cómo está Ritsuka?- preguntó casi lanzándose encima del doctor.

-El menor se encuentra en un estado delicado pero no grave, tendrá que quedarse aquí unos cuantos días ¿Qué le ocurrió?-

El mayor se quedó pensando, no tenía una respuesta clara porque si decía la verdad la madre del menor iría a la cárcel y su niño no quería eso –Tuvo un accidente en la escuela- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al mayor pero convenció al doctor.

-Bueno necesito a algún familiar directo del menor para darle los detalles, ¿Usted qué es del menor?

-[Soy su pareja… su novio… su amante] Soy el mejor amigo de su hermano.

-Ah… ¿y usted podría llamarlo a él o a algún familiar directo?

-Ehm… el hermano del menor falleció, y la madre no se encuentra en condiciones [Porque es una maldita loca que lo hirió y por eso él está aquí]- el mayor tenía que conseguir que lo tomaran por familiar directo así que puso una cara de tristeza que convencería a cualquiera –Ella me pidió que me encargara de él.

-Oh… ya veo [Pobre] el menor tendrá que quedarse por tres o cuatro días, se le están suministrando sedantes para el dolor, es probable que esté inconciente hasta la noche, puede pasar a verlo si desea.

-Bueno- el mayor lo siguió hasta la habitación del menor, efectivamente este se encontraba inconciente tendido en la cama –Ritsuka- el verlo así lo entristecía –[Yo prometí que no te protegería de todos y de todo, pero por esperar unos segundos… ¡Unos malditos segundos!]- Se acercó lentamente hasta que llegó al lado del moreno, luego se arrodilló a su lado, lucía tan tranquilo, tan en paz.

-Señor, lo voy a dejar solo con el menor, cualquier cosa me avisa a mí o a alguna enfermera

-Hai-

El doctor salió de la sala dejándolo solo con el sacrificio, lo miro detenidamente, para el su niño lo era todo y verlo así en esa condición lo hería, el mayor comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, estaba frío, luego le tomó la mano y le sorprendió al sentir que el moreno se la apretó un poco -¿Rit?- el niño seguía inconciente –[Debió ser mi imaginación]- Pero cuando lo iba a soltar se dio cuenta de que no era su imaginación ya que el menor no lo dejó- Está bien, me quedaré a tu lado-

Al pasar unas horas volvió a entrar el doctor –Disculpe, la hora de visita se terminó, mañana a las 7:00 AM puede venir de nuevo.

-¿No puedo quedarme?- preguntó con una cara aún mas convincente que la anterior –Soy lo único que tiene ahora.

El doctor se conmovió pero también pensaba en su trabajo –Señor, silo descubren a mi me van a correr del trabajo-

-No se preocupe, seré casi invisible- el doctor le creyó y le permitió quedarse.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que el hospital quedo completamente en silencio y casi vacío, la luz comenzó a descender hasta que la luna era su única iluminación.

-Ritsuka, Amor, perdóname, por mi culpa estás aquí, por mi culpa estás inconciente en esta camilla- el mayor le volvió a acariciar el rostro, el menor seguía helado -Perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- el menor lo dijo pero sin abrir los ojos.

-Ritsuka- el castaño se sentía inmensamente feliz por escuchar esa melodiosa voz que le llegaba al corazón –Estas…¿Bien?

-He estado mejor, Soubi, No es tu culpa.

-Claro que si, yo prometí cuidarte de todo y de todos, a parte que si "Eso" no hubiese pasado tu no estarías aquí, si yo no estuviera tu jamás habrías escapado de tu casa, si yo…-

-Soubi, tu no me obligaste a nada, empujaste un poco la situación pero… desde hace tiempo que lo estaba pensando y… tu esperaste- Hizo una pausa, luego abrió los ojos y continuó hablando –No me arrepiento de nada, Oka-San creía que yo no era su Ritsuka desde mucho antes que tú aparecieras , tú lo mejor que me ha pasado, Soubi, sin ti no puedo vivir, ya no.

El mayor estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero las contuvo, él temía que su niño lo odiara pero no era así.

-Ritsuka yo…-

-Te amo Soubi-

El mayor se acerco y lo beso cuidadosamente, el menor lo rodeó con su brazo para que no se separara mientras el mayor lo abrazaba.

-Tenia tanto miedo de perderte- no pudo más, sus lágrimas corrieron libremente por su rostro.

-Soubi, los adultos no lloran- Destacó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-A veces los adultos también lloramos, cuando algo nos importa demasiado…

Se escuchó una voz acercándose.

-Rit-Chan, vuelvo en cuanto ella se valla-

El menor asintió mientras observaba al mayor salir por la ventana, luego se hizo el dormido. Entró la enfermera y comenzó a chequearlo, pasó alrededor de diez minutos hasta que la enfermera salió.

-¿Soubi?- preguntó el menor apenas sintió el sonido de la puerta.

-Aquí estoy- Respondió el mayor acercándose a la cama.

-Soubi, ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar aquí?

-Unos cuantos días, después volveremos a i departamento, ¿Quieres?- Temía que su niño se negara a volver con él.

-Hai- Respondió muy decidido.

El mayor se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano, siguieron conversando hasta que el menor se quedó dormido, el mayores quedó acompañándolo toda la noche, solo salía cuando entraba una enfermera y volvía a penas esta salía.


End file.
